There are various fastener drivers known in the art for driving fasteners (e.g., nails, tacks, staples, etc.) into a workpiece. These fastener drivers operate utilizing various means known in the art (e.g. compressed air generated by an air compressor, electrical energy, a flywheel mechanism, etc.), but often these designs are met with power, size, and cost constraints.